New Year's through New Eyes
by TinaQTICO2
Summary: What happens when the team celebrates New Years at a charity benefit together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing except my plot, and any original characters. There will be pairings in this story but I will not tell who they are at this point as that is part of the mystery of this tale. There will also be minimal crossover from NCIS since they are in the area too. This story is set after 100. I will to the best of my ability accurately describe any locations ect. that I use in this story. I am privileged enough to live 10 minutes from Quantico, and love this area! Also please note that this is my first story so please be kind, but I also whole heartedly welcome criticisms that will help me improve the story as well as my writing. Thanks for reading!

New Year's Through New Eyes

Chapter1

It is new years eve and the members of the BAU had just returned from a case, and were looking forward to having a few days off. Morgan had joined Prentiss and Reid in the bullpen to help them with some difficult paperwork. Their last unsub had been a pair of cops that had decided that it would be good to skip the justice system and execute suspects before they were tried or convicted. They would not surrender which resulted in the death of one, and the paralysis of the other. This resulted in more paperwork than normal, and more difficult paperwork.

"At least it was not one of our team that shot them." Reid mused his voice breaking the relative quiet of the bullpen. Most of the agents in the unit had already left to prepare for the FBI's annual benefit gala for the local charity Hugs For Cancer.

"Do you know what time we are able to head out and start getting ready for that thing tonight?" Morgan asked Prentiss

"I think Hotch said that as soon as the paperwork is wrapped up we could leave." she replied still focused on the last few lines of the work that lay in front of her.

"Hey, then as long as you two are good, then I'm out! I gotta go work my magic!"

"Don't get stuck on yourself Morgan,..." she started with a robust laugh. "Hey, wait, do we have a DD for tonight?"

"Nope, no need, Rossi got a couple of rooms at one of the hotels nearby. They are walking distance."

"Ok , see ya later."

"Later, but first I have to stop by and see my baby girl before I leave" he said as he began walking towards Garcia's office.

Walking by JJ's office, he pops his head in and says "Hey Jayje, I'm out, see you tonight!"

"Ok, see you in a few hours...by the way do you know who anyone is bringing? It seems like everyone has kept it pretty quiet as to who their dates are this year."

"I know, I'm concerned about Hotch, this will be the first benefit since Haley died, the last few we have been on cases so it has not mattered. So no idea who he is taking?"

JJ looked down quickly blushing a little, "No, I have no idea, but I wish I did. He has not said anything to me. I wanna finish this so I can go home and get ready so I will talk to you later alright?

"Ok later" he says and saunters off to Garcia's office.

_I wonder what that was all about._ Morgan contemplates to himself as he knocks on Garcia's door.

"Enter and tremble at my power mortal!" Garcia quipped with a smile.

"Hey sweetness, what time do you want me to pick you up this evening, I'm headed home to get ready." Morgan said with a chuckle.

"Does 5:30 work for you my statuesque chocolate god?"

"Yeah it does baby girl, see you then" he replied with a smile and a covert look around to see if anyone was around to see dropped a quick kiss on her cherry colored lips. "How much longer are we gonna keep this quiet sugar mama?" he asked as he pulled away, "Its been almost a year already.

"Tonight, my handsome man, I can't wait to see their faces tonight" she exclaimed as he headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I own nothing except my own plot, as well as any original characters.

Hotch hung up his phone, and gathered his things in preparation to depart for the day. He first had to stop and make sure that the rest of the team had gone for the day. He had some very big plans , and many things to set in motion in a very short time. Entering the bullpen he noticed that the only team member left was Reid who was putting on his scarf and messenger bag.

"Do you have a ride to the Expo center?" Hotch asked Reid, knowing that his car was in the shop on its last legs.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Hotch, see you tonight" Reid said as he hurried out of the BAU.

_I'm not sure what it is but something is going on with him. I hope he has someone to bring to the benefit tonight; I don't want Morgan to tease him. _ Hotch let the thought leave his mind as he walked to the parking garage.

* * *

Reid absentmindedly wanders around his cozy Woodbridge townhouse in a pair of forest green silk boxers waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. 

_What if she thinks it was a mistake to agree to attend the benefit with me…she is so sophisticated, and beautiful! I don't think I can do this. I should just call her and tell her I am not feeling well and that I decided not to go he thinks to himself as he paces nervously back and forth twisting his long slender fingers around themselves. If I did that though I would never hear the end of it. Morgan would harass me unmercifully, _he sighs deeply and pours his cup of sugar with a bit of coffee, and carries it to his room where he begins to dress for the evening.

First he puts on the crisp white shirt and hooks the shirt stays to his socks, one black, the other the same shade as his vest, and tucks it into his perfectly tailored black pants. He slips into the royal purple vest, buttons it and moved to the full length mirror to tie his bowtie. "I'm really glad I researched how to tie this thing," he says aloud as his elegant fingers work the fabric. "I would hate for everyone to pick on me cause I was wearing a clip on or something." He mused. As he finished tying his tie, he heard his doorbell ring, he walked down the stairs to his door, and opened it and had a strange surprise. He had been expecting his date but someone else he knew stood on his front steps.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own my own characters, and plots. I wish I owned the rest…one day… Thanks for all the comments and everyone adding the story to their alerts and favorites and everything, it definitely made a not so great day a lot better. Remember, Reid's car is in the shop, he would be unable to ride the Metro as only the buses run to Quantico, and the trains only go as far as Alexandria Va, about 30 mi north of Q-City. Just an FYI

Chapter 3

"Rossi?" Reid says with a confused look on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would probably need a ride so here I am. I decided to rent a large limo in case the team wants to go out after the benefit, before heading to the hotel rooms. You were on my way so I decided to stop and get you, save you cab fare."

"But, Rossi, I don't need a ride. I have one. My date is picking me up shortly" stammered Reid as his voice rose an octave or two.

"Who, Emily?" Rossi asked with a smirk, "I know all about the two of you. How was Strauss' office anyway?" he said with a chuckle as Reid turned as red as Garcia's standard lipstick, and then to a shade of purple closely matching his tie.

"But…wha...how did you know? We never said anything; we stayed away from each other at work. We were so careful!"

"Come on kid, I wrote the book on profiling. How long did you think you could keep it a secret around a group of profilers? Give me a break, Reid, I've known since we got back from Canada. I don't blame you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Now are you ready? Call Emily and tell her we are on our way."

Reid pulls his phone out of his messenger bag and begins to dial; "No not here, call her from the car we need to catch her before she leaves."

"Ok Dave, let's go Reid says with a resigned look as he closes his phone and places it back in his pocket. They exit the house and Reid locks the multiple locks that he had put in. After everything that had happened with his team he was not taking chances with security measures. He then armed the security system with the button on his key.

He turned and finally got a look at the hummer stretch limo in front of his house and his jaw dropped.

"Let's go Reid, stop staring and get in." Rossi said to Reid as he climbs through the door opened by the impeccably dressed limo driver.

"Oh ok" said Reid as he climbed in and pulled his phone out of his ever present messenger bag. He dialed Emily's number.

"Hey…ummm…I'm on my way to get you." He said nervously

"Why is that? I'm supposed to be coming to pick you up Reid" she said a little confused.

"Well ummm you see the thing is…"

"Spit it out Reid!"

"!" Reid said as fast as humanly possible

"Slow down, Rossi? But I thought we were not telling anyone about us for a while."

"Apparently he figured it out right after we started seeing each other, but today he showed up at my door and gave me no choice in the situation. So now anyways we are on our way to Lorton to get you."

"it makes very little sense for you to come north just to head south again. Plus, its rush hour traffic. It will take forever to get down I95 this time of day! Route 1 is just as bad!" she protested.

"Well statistically speaking fewer accidents occur on Rte 1., and those that do occur tend to have less severe injuries. Also , the traffic has the stoplights to help move it along…"

"Ok Mr. Statistics" Emily cut him off "How long until you guys get here?

A/N: Sorry I have more written and had intended on getting it posted tonight but I am falling asleep at the keyboard. Will handwrite more til I fall asleep so that the is minimal wait for the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I was a little nervous about posting my first story but you guys have been AWESOME!

Chapter Four

"We are about 15 minutes away from you, we just left Woodbridge." Reid stated mater of factly.

"Ok, see you then, drive safe ok?" Emily replied with a little annoyance in her voice.

She had planned on another 45 minutes to finish getting ready. Luckily her hair was done and her makeup started. She hurried to her bedroom and sat down at the antique makeup table her mother had given her. She was surprised that she had used it as much as she had. Being an FBI agent she had never really thought she would have a need for it. A small smile crossed her face as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

She then moved to her walk in closet hangs up the well worn robe she had been wearing. She was always careful with it, as it was the first gift she had ever received from Spencer. Her mind drifted back to that first Christmas with the team.

She had not gotten that close to them yet but the still allowed her to participate in their Secret Santa ritual. Spencer had drawn her, and she had drawn Hotch. Garcia had helped her bend the rules a little and hack his home computer for pictures to use in a collage of his family. The genuine smile she had gotten from him made the transgression very minor, she was never prepared for the cashmere robe that was Reid's gift to her. He said that it was because she always complained about being cold; he was right, it did not matter how hot it was outside, when they were back at the hotels and not focused on the case at hand she was could to her bones.

Focusing back at the task at hand she pulled out the dress that was a perfect shade match to Reid's vest and tie and put it on. It was a strapless modified A-Line dress that had a corset style top that displayed her curves to the fullest.

_Uh-oh, she thought to herself. I never thought about how I would tie this thing. Hopefully Katie is home next door and can come help._ Grabbing her phone she quickly dialed the number to one of her closest friends.

"Hey girl what's up" Katie answers before Emily could even say anything. "I thought you were getting ready for that big shindig tonight."

"I was, well I am, but I kinda forgot when I got this dress that I would need someone to tie the laces. Any chance you can come over and hook it up?" Emily said hopefully.

"Be right over, do I need my key?"

"Nope door is unlocked, come back to my room, and thanks!"

"So kid, what is with you and purple, first the scarf and now this?" Rossi ask curiously.

"Well The actual color of Tyrian purple, the original color purple from which the name purple is derived, is the color of a dye made from a mollusk that in classical antiquity became a symbol of royalty because only the very wealthy could afford it. Therefore, Tyrian purple was also called imperial purple" Reid said in one breath so quickly Rossi could hardly understand what he was saying.

"Yeah right kid, the real reason is?"

"Um. Well. It kinda matched Emily's dress" he said in a near whisper blushing ferociously.

"Aha the truth comes out" Says Rossi with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some big things revealed in the next few chapters! Stay tuned!

Chapter Five

_A bit of fragrance always clings to the hand that gives roses. ~Chinese Proverb_

Garcia is bopping around in her apartment, very excited that tonight her team, no her family was in for a shock. She was brimming with anticipation for when her and her chocolate god made their announcement. She was looking radiant in her emerald green trumpet style dress. She had passed up the gorgeous mermaid one so that she could dance easier with Morgan. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

Grabbing the high heels she did not want to subject herself to quite yet she left her room and went to the door. She checked the peephole, and was happy to see the love of her life standing on the other side with his back to the door.

Opening the door with a smile that could warm the darkest night, she bid Morgan to come in. He turned towards her and his jaw dropped. She was his gorgeous baby girl, but tonight, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She had piled curls on top of her head in a style reminiscent of those worn in the 1800's but several of the curls were a deep emerald color.

"Baby Girl. You look fabulous. Can't we skip this thing and just stay here tonight" Morgan asked trying to catch his breath.

"No you silly man. I did not get all dressed up for you to wuss out on our announcement. Now let me grab my handbag and we can head to the Expo center.

"Ok." He said then he suddenly remembered the corsage that he had in his hand. "Wait baby girl, this is for you." He said handing her the plastic florist's box.

"Derek you did not have to get this for me, but…I'm glad you did" she said as she opened the box and saw the most gorgeous white orchid she had ever seen. "ohhh Derek, it's so pretty!" she said breathlessly as she took the flower and pin out. "Could you help me put it on?"

"Of course, but Penelope, it is nowhere near as beautiful as you." He said as he finished pinning the flower to the top of her dress. "Now let's get out of here before I take you in the bedroom and have my wicked way with you!"

"Walking out the door now" she said with a laugh as he took her keys and locked her door for her.

Hotch had called and arranged the delivery of the champagne, lilies, chocolate and strawberries to the hotel room that Rossi had so generously arranged for him. He was the only one of the team that was set up in his own room. He had a sneaking suspicion that the older man knew he was up to something that evening, but he did not know for sure.

The woman who had stepped up as a friend to help him heal after his and Haley's divorce, had quickly become one of the most important people in his life; right behind Jack.

Jack was staying with his Aunt Jessica that night, and she had agreed to let some friends of Jack's come over for the night. Jessica was brave to have Kadence, Brianna, Rayden and Jack all at once but she wanted to give the parents a chance for a nice new years eve out for once.

She did not mind it in the least which Hotch was so very grateful for. The children's parents were all close friends of his, he had actually been the one to suggest the particular charity that the benefit was held for every year. Christina, Kadence and Rayden's mother was a volunteer firefighter, and the charity had been started by one of the members of her station several years before he had passed away. This was one of her ways of honoring him with Hotch's help. She had also been the one to notice that he had been drawing very close to the woman that played such a strong role in his life right now.

Christina had also become a confidante to her, and when a year and a half ago she went through some personal struggles that she did not want to burden him with he was glad that she had someone outside the team that she trusted enough to talk to.

Hotch stuck his hand in his pocket and gently fingered the item that rested there. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.

A/N: After a month of reading stories that leave me dangling on the edge of a cliff, I figured why not…

The charity in the story is real Hugs For Cancer Foundation was started by Firefighter Edward "Lee Lee" Leisher lifetime member of the Laurel Volunteer FD, who lost his battle with cancer earlier this year. He was one of the kindest people I ever met; this story is dedicated to his memory. The quote is something he told me once, I do not remember now why but it has always stood out in my mind. Not only does a flower leave its fragrance, but people like Lee Lee leave their memories with everyone they meet. RIP we love you and miss you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am still working on acquiring our favorite show. I will let you know when it happens, until then I own nothing but my own characters and plots. This is a shorter one, will try and post at least one more today!

Chapter Six

"Slow down J.J., you are going to have an aneurism or something" said Laura, J.J.'s next door neighbor, while bouncing a giggling Henry on her hip. She was like a surrogate mother to the younger woman since she was so far from home. Frequently Laura and her husband Jim watched Henry while JJ was out on cases. It had gotten to the point where Henry called them MeeMee L'ra and Poppa Jim. They love him like he is their own flesh and blood.

Stopping, taking a deep breath, "you're right Laura" JJ said straightening the full skirt of her red ball gown. It was a beautiful dress and fit her thin frame wonderfully. A full caught-up skirt accented with handmade rosettes and a drop waist with dazzling asymmetrical beading and ruching in the bodice with a corset back; she looked her best and she knew it.

She had everything ready, Henry was all set for the night, the town car she had arranged to take her to Fredericksburg from her Alexandria home was out front waiting. She would be meeting the most amazing man in the world in just a little while. The team did not know that Will had left and gone back to Louisiana months ago, she had been ashamed that it was her fault.

She did not want to give up the career and surrogate family she loved. Will just did not seem to understand it, so he left. She got a child support check every month like clockwork, but Will had no desire to talk to or see his son. That was fine with her, she had not really liked the person Will really was under the slick southern boy exterior.

Breaking into her thoughts was the driver of the car service knocking on the door.

" She will be right out" she heard Laura tell the driver. "JJ come on you don't want to be late do you?"

"Coming," she replied as she grabbed her go bag, her evening bag and headed to the door. She kissed Henry, smiling as he tried to play with the rhinestones at the top of the dress.

"Prity" Henry babbled at his Mommy with a big cheesy toddler grin.

"Love you Henry, Momma will see you tomorrow ok? Have fun with Laura!" she said as she stepped out the door, "Will you lock up?" She asked the proud looking woman standing in the doorway.

"Of course. Enjoy your evening ok? Happy New years! And tell that young man of yours the same."

"I will!" she tossed back over her shoulder as she carefully made her way down to the waiting car. The driver stepped up and took the go bag and placed it in the trunk, and then opened the door and assisted her into the car.

_Wow, there is a really lucky guy out there somewhere. _ The driver thought suppressing a small smile as he pulled out and got on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I sadly still do not own anything, as much as it saddens me, I will get through this… Also please note at the time being there is only one crossover character being used. That may change later. You will be able to tell who it is later in this chapter.

Chapter Seven

Rossi and Reid chatted amicably while they rode up Route 1 towards Emily's house. Reid was visibly nervous, and his bouncing in the seat was driving Rossi nuts.

"Reid, you have got to sit still. Why are you so nervous about seeing Emily, you see her everyday as it is. How is this any different?"

"Dave, we have not gone anywhere that we would be seen together by coworkers. This is the first time that it will happen. What if she regrets it, because they tease her about me?"

"Reid, you know her better than that. Do you really think that that is how she will behave? Now get ready because we are about to pull up in front of her place and you are a wreck."

"I don't know, I guess." The younger man said drawing in a deep breath as the limo came to a stop. The driver came around and opened the door, and she stepped out, took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and started up the steps to get his date. Halfway up the sidewalk the front door opened and Katie, Emily's neighbor stepped out he heard her say "You look fabulous. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when he sees you!"

"Umm, "said Reid while clearing his throat, "Hi Katie. Then he focused in on Emily, his heart skipped a beat, his mouth went dry, and for a split second he thought he might pass out. Emily looked radiant. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he told her as much.

"Well you love birds drive safe. I have to drop Brianna off at Jessica's so that I will be ready to go when Dave gets home. We will see you later tonight ok?" Katie said with a grin, Reid was still speechless, and Emily was not much better. As she walked by she nudged Spencer out of his state of shock and whispered "Go get her Romeo!"

With that he came back to himself and strode as quickly as his healing leg would allow him up the stairs. He got there just as she was locking her door. She turned around quickly and nearly knocked him into the bushes.

"Sorry Spencer, a second ago you were down there, now you are up here. You look really good in a tux you know that?"

"You look unbelievably beautiful Emily; I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you are tonight. May I escort you to the car?" He asked offering her his arm and picking up her go bag.

"Thank You," she said with a smile and they walked to the car, arm in arm happier than anyone had ever seen them.

Once in the car, Emily begins to interrogate Rossi about how he figured them out.

"Well do you remember the night we got back from the case in Canada?" he began, I thought I was the last one to leave, but I saw a small amount of light on in Strauss' office so I peeked in to see who was there…lo and behold it was the two of you. You had been messing with her desk, taken out the drawers super glued them in upside down. Unscrewed the bolts on her chair armrests, loosened all the bulbs in the lights. It took her a week to put it back how it was. I also noticed how you kept scooting closer and closer to Reid as you were working. Care to explain that Emily?" Rossi grinned at their horrified faces.

"I am just glad you two thought to wear the CSI tyvek suits and gloves. You know she had a forensic team come in there the next day. Either you were very careful or the forensic team had your back. I know what I think."

Emily starts giggling, and suddenly just starts laughing so hard she thinks she will pee herself. "That was one of the most enjoyable evenings I have ever had. Strauss totally deserved it don't you think?"

Reid is blushing to the roots of his hair. "That was a lot of fun, I was so afraid we were gonna get caught."

"Well that's when I knew that if you were not already together you would be very soon.

* * *

Little by little the team arrives at the Fredericksburg expo center. They gather in the entryway. Garcia and Morgan are standing chatting in their normal playful banter, so the rest of the team thinks nothing of it. Hotch walked outside to make a call on his cell.

"Hey, are you on your way?" he asks the woman on the other end of the phone.

"I will be there really soon. I can't wait to see you, it's been too long." a cultured voice on the other end says, "Do you think he will be happy to see me? She says with a trace of nerves in her voice.

"I know he will. See you when you get here." Hotch hangs up the phone and walks back inside. He then notices that while he was on the phone JJ had arrived.

"JJ you look beautiful" he says walking over to her. "Is your date coming?" he said with a uncharacteristically conspiratorial wink. She knew some of what he had in store.

"He'll be here soon" she smiled. "You look really great tonight too Aaron" she said not even noticing the slip she had made calling him by his first name.

Just then Rossi walked in and behind him in coordinated formal wear were Reid and Prentiss. The jaws on every team member dropped. Reid and Prentiss were walking arm in arm like they did it every day!

"Reid, my man!" Morgan said the first to regain his composure at the shock of seeing the sweet but shy Dr. Reid on the arm of perhaps the most Alpha female on the team.

Just then the doors to the entrance open and in walks a good friend of the team's Ziva David. She is dressed just as beautifully as the female members of the team, dressed in a hot pink dress with a pleated and rouched top, and rhinestones in a circular pattern all the way around the mermaid style dress. No one could help but notice how beautifully the color accented her exotic skin tone.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" several people asked in unison.

Without replying, she walked directly to Rossi, looked him in the eye and kissed him.

A/N: I was gonna make the big reveal this chapter but this just begged to be written. I promise next chapter we will find out about Hotch's date. Unless you have already figured it out and would like to message me your guess. Thanks for "Reid"-ing!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing. This breaks my heart. Ok, I herby do solemnly swear to reveal the big secret this chapter.

Chapter Eight

The team could not help but stare at the bold woman who had just out of the blue started kissing Rossi. They looked back and forth at each other, and back to the still kissing couple. Rossi had not even protested, instead slipped his hand behind her neck, and the other to the small of her back, and pulled her to him! They finally broke apart when Morgan started catcalling and whistling.

"You go Rossi!" he said loudly. "That's my boy right there!"

Ziva gave Morgan a look that would melt rocks, and Morgan knew if he did not shut up, he would be lying on the ground in very short order; dress or no dress, she was a Mousad officer, and could easily offer him a challenging fight. He put his hands up in surrender.

"That was a smart move, Agent Morgan" Ziva said her eyes still on the stunned man in front of her.

"Do you want to go somewhere and discuss this Ziva?" Rossi said with desire in his eyes.

"No, right here will be fine. You stopped calling, for what reason?" She asked her eyes flaming.

"You are too good for me. You deserve someone who is not as jaded as I am. I've been married 3 times Ziva, I just can't go through that again"

"Don't you believe that I should have a say in that? I don't care that you have multiple wives," she said

"Ex-wives" came the response in unison from the team who was watching this play out, like it was a soap opera just for their enjoyment.

"I need popcorn" JJ whispered to Hotch who had unnoticed come over to stand next to her.

"You knew this was gonna happen when you set it up didn't you? Hotch asked her

"Yeah, Rossi deserves the same happiness as everyone else, and he has that when he is with Ziva. She would marry him in a heartbeat if he would only suck up his prejudice about marriage and ask her."

"Well maybe after that display, he will come to his senses." He said turning back to the still arguing couple.

"Ok you two cut it out. You are each other's date for the night so play nice. Ziva no weapons will be used on him tonight. Let's just have a pleasant night raising money for a good cause." Hotch said laying down the law. "Now let's go in and find our table. We are all sitting together, along with some friends from outside the office."

"Hey boss man where is your date?" Garcia asked suddenly, and then it dawned on her how possessive of JJ he was being. He had not gone more than a foot from her side since he had come in from his phone call. "Is JJ your date? She is isn't she! That's so romantic!"

"Yes Garcia, she is." He replied turning to the profilers in the group he said "I am a little disappointed that none of you figured it out, that the tech figured it out before the profilers. Now let's get inside and sit down there is a lot going on tonight.

Walking into the ballroom that was already becoming full of FBI agents and their dates, as well as dignitaries and many other people there to support the deserving charity that evening, JJ quickly spotted the two other couples that they would be sitting with that evening. She led the group through the throng of people to their table.

"Hey when did you get here, and how did you beat us?" She asked her friend Christina giving her a hug. Christina was one of her best friends, she met her when she first moved to the area, and Christina had been over at her mom's, who happened to be JJ's neighbor. She had supported JJ when she first found out she was pregnant, and then when Will decided to go back home. Outside of the team she was JJ's best friend. Her husband Tony was there as well. The team had gotten to know him a little, he was stationed at Quantico, and so they saw him around a bit. Tony had been a big help to JJ doing little repairs around her home. While she was talking to them Emily had walked over to the other couple.

"Katie, you left after we did, you were not even dressed yet. How does that work? "Emily said with a confused look. "You look fabulous by the way." She really did, she was dressed in a taffeta and tulle orange princess ball gown with a dropped waist. There was exquisite beading at the point the dropped waist met the exposed bonding in the bodice. The dress was both figure flattering with the corset back and the cheerful color.

"When you have a 2 year old to chase around you get used to getting ready fast. We also left later so traffic was not as bad. We did get here after you though you guys did not notice us; you were too busy staring at the two that were kissing.

"Ohhh. I see now." Then she turned to the man standing next to her friend, "Hey Dave, it's really good to see you again; back for R and R?"

"Yeah Christmas, and New Years, I go back on the fifth." He replied. "Then I only have 10 more months until I am home for good." Dave was a civilian contractor working overseas.

Just then the event coordinator walked up to Christina and whispered in her ear.

"Apparently one of the models that was supposed to be in the auction for dates got sick and several of the men did not show up. They have a few volunteers from other sections, but Strauss told me to get a few of you gentlemen, and see if one of the ladies would volunteer." Christina said looking hopefully at the group. "It is for such a good cause" she said pleadingly.

"I guess I will a voice spoke up…"

A/N: Now you know who is with whom. Any guesses as to who will volunteer for the auction? Any requests? Let me know and as always thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I have tallied the votes for the auction from reviews and PMs and the results are in….Wait…did you think I was going to tell you what they were? HAHAHA you are a funny one dear reader. I guess you will have to read and find out, sorry this one is a shorter one had to handle the 3 year old in the middle of it and got kicked off the idea train.

Just as the coordinator finishes explaining the situation, the bane of the BAU walked up.

"Good evening Section Chief Strauss" the team greeted her with about as much enthusiasm as someone facing a root canal.

"Yes, well glad to see everyone is here and fairly appropriately dressed.

You are aware of the situation, if I don't get some volunteers from this section, I will decide who will volunteer. Is that understood?" she turned and walked away an evil smile across her skinny bird lips. 

_They think I don't know who trashed my office. I can't prove it, but I can punish them if I want to. I hope they don't pick. Reid and Prentiss will be the first ones on my list. They will be followed by Hotchner and Rossi, and that damnable Morgan. I will make them as miserable as I possibly can while I have the chance._

The team had an idea of what was going through the section chief's head, and they were not gonna give her the satisfaction of putting the people she wanted on the chopping block…they huddled up, all of them. Christina, Tony, Katie and Dave stood off to one side watching the team with their heads bent down touching.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Katie said aloud to no one in particular.

Just then, Garcia popped her head up and said "Get over here all of you!" then the circle opened for the four non-profilers to join.

"Here's the situation" Hotch began, the obvious speaker for the group began as he gave a basic rundown of the things that had transpired over the past few years. He knew he did not need to go into much detail because being such confidantes of members of the team they knew about quite a bit of it. "So that is why Strauss has it in for the team, and will try her hardest to humiliate us. Will you help?"

"Sure we will" said Christina; she would do anything to salvage the ability to raise funds for the charity.

After quite a bit of whispering and head shaking it was decided who would be in the auction, and who would bid on them.

Then the men were sent to the bar with drink orders mostly white wine for the women, Garcia always the difficult one wanted red. As the men returned with the drinks Emily noticed that servers had begun bringing around the salads. Everyone was happy to see that since it had been a long time since lunch.

"Thanks again Rossi, for donating the books. I am sure they will pull quite a nice price during the silent auction." Christina spoke up. JJ had convinced Rossi to donate several sets of his books, hard-copy with personalized autographs.

"Hey no big deal right? My accountant says I need to do things like that. That's why I will have no problem assisting with any bids that need to be made this evening "he replied with a wink.

The group continued to chat amongst themselves as they enjoyed good company and an excellent first course.

A/N: Sorry I really did not mean to end it here. I will try and pick it up in the morning when I can get my thoughts running smoothly again. Night terrors and three year olds are not conducive to good writing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the patience you have show, we will have the auction this chapter; I think you will be surprised at the result of it. NOT a new chapter, fixed a big error and reposted!

Chapter Nine

Dinner had been served and it was wonderful. There were two choices; a southwestern twist on a chicken cordon bleu, with pepper jack cheese and peppered bacon coated in cornmeal and deep fried served on a salad of roasted peppers and corn with red beans. On the side was a rice salad with tomatoes and chilies, or beef tenderloin lightly seasoned and cooked to medium rare. It was served with eggplant rollatini; eggplant sliced thin and wrapped around cheese and herbs served on a pile of creamy pureed parsnips and early potatoes. When everyone seemed to have finished eating, the Master of Ceremonies moved to the podium and began to speak.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming this evening in support of such a wonderful charity. Hugs against Cancer was started by firefighter Edward "Lee-Lee" Leisher after his first bout with cancer…" he continued to explain the charity and its background for several moments more.

While the gentleman on stage was talking, everyone at the teams table had begun to slip out of the ballroom one by one, until there was no one left. They had decided to play a small practical joke on Strauss. They wanted her to think that they had all left, when in reality they had gone together to allow those who were going to participate in the auction some company before they had to go parade around on stage. The "dates" had been decided and the description cards for the announcer had been written up, all they had to do now is wait.

"Do you think Strauss is gonna flip out?" Emily asked the group "You know who she was not so subtly saying she wanted up there…me, Reid, and probably Hotch."

"Do you really think that anyone here cares what Erin Strauss thinks? I can't wait to get one over on her." Morgan said with a laugh. "She's got it coming to her."

"Hey guys, quiet down, the auction is getting started. I know that Christina had them set it up so our people are the last ones up; just to irritate Strauss." Rossi said. He knew that even though she was not on the team she was fully aware of the problems the Unit Chief had caused for the team over the years.

One by one the models, actors, musicians, and various other persons of interest were announced, and bid on by the crowd.

"Next up is a fiery woman, who can sing and bring tears to your eyes, or have you in so much pain it will do the same. She has attitude, is Fluent in Spanish, French, Arabic, English, and of course Hebrew. Speaks at least some German, Italian, Turkish, and Russian. She is a sharp shooter; she can kill a person 18 different ways with a paperclip and can take down a mental person who is on steroids, she is also a very good cook. For her date she is offering shooting lessons, and a lesson in self defense. Don't pass up the chance to wrestle with…NCIS Mossad Liaison Ziva David!" the announcer finished; as Ziva walked to center stage and struck a sexy pose.

"We will begin the bidding at $1000.00 and as before the bidding will be in $500 dollar increments or more. Do I have $1000.00?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the ballroom as everyone waited with bated breath to see who was brave enough to bid on this woman.

"$50,000 dollars" an accented voice came from the back of the room. The crowd turned and whispered to each other. That was more than Britney Spears had bought in earlier.

"$100,000"said Rossi, clearly annoyed. The man in back countered with $150,000 and they went back and forth until Rossi had finally won, with a final bid of half a million dollars.

"Garcia, do you have your laptop with you?" when she replied that she did, Rossi asked her to hack the security cameras and run facial recognition on the man.

Just then Ziva rejoined the group.

"Do you know who that was Ziva?" Hotch asked, clearly concerned.

"I am unsure, but I would like to give him a slice of my mind" said the woman, mixing up her American colloquialisms like usual.

"Piece Ziva" the group said in unison.

"Oh it does not matter, piece slice it is the same thing; is it not?"

Everyone just laughed.

"I've got it! His name is Muammar Gaddafi, he is from Libya." Garcia exclaimed.

"It does sound familiar, no matter though, Dave has purchased me." She said with a smile.

"Next up,"the announcer began. "This woman is seen on television on a regular basis, she is poised and confident. She enjoys playing darts, and playing soccer. She is offering to take the winning bidder to a Washington Redskins game, where she has excellent season passes. Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer, "JJ" Jareau! We will once again start the bidding at $1000.00.

"$1000.00" a woman in the front said

"2000.00" came from across the room. Back and forth it had gone until her "sale" price was almost $30,000.

"$28,500 going once, 28,500 going twice…" the announcer began.

"30,000" bid Rossi,

"I have $30,000 going once, going twice. Sold to the previous winner" said the announcer sounding a bit puzzled.

Just then Strauss walked up. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing Agent Rossi, and I won't tolerate it."

"Erin, I am just helping raise money for charity. That's what we are here for, isn't it?

"Of course it is Agent Rossi, I did not know you were the type to date more than one woman at a time though, I thought you had more "class" than that" she said the word class coming out of her mouth like it left a bad taste there.

"Oh, I do, I just decided rather than just cut a check, I would have a little fun for my money, but JJ is a gift for a good friend of mine. I don't think she will even force him to go to the Redskins game with her, knowing he is a Cowboys fan."

"Don't count on that Rossi, I am gonna make him go see his team get trounced by the 'skins" JJ said laughing as she walked up.

"Who is this mystery man?" asked Strauss

"Does that really matter Erin? Just go have a seat and enjoy the rest of your evening." Rossi ordered her.

"Next up this evening, we have a strong, dedicated protector of our freedoms. A US Marine! He enjoys video games, and physical training. He has dinner on the Anacostia River planned, then a special tour of the DC capital area. Please welcome Captain Tony Evans! The bidding will start at $1000.00".

"$5000.00" came the first bid from a rail thin B-List model.

"I have $5000.00 going once…" was as far as he got.

"$15,000 dollars" came the response from Rossi. It felt a little strange to be bidding on another guy, but he had come into the evening planning on writing a check for 1.5 million dollars. He was only a third of the way there after bidding on Ziva and the other two.

"$15,000.00 going once, twice sold." Said the announcer quicker than he had before. He had caught wisps of the conversation with Strauss, who had already gotten on his nerves that evening. He would do everything he could to make sure that their bids won.

"And last but not least by far this evening we have…." The announcer began his spiel again.

A/N:I felt this was as good a place as any since I am back and forth who the final male will be. I have family in town this weekend, so if I am able to update it will be very early or very late. Worst case I will pick up Monday, I promise! Thanks again for reading, and please do take a moment to review! ~Tina


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for your patience, I meant to try and get a chapter up last night, but after cleaning all day it just did not happen. So here it is. It will either be one long chapter or 2 medium length ones. I am gonna type until I am cross eyed I promise! I am still trying to acquire the rights to the show when that happens I will let you know; until then I only own the plot and my OC.

Chapter Eleven

"And last but not least by far this evening we have…." The announcer began his spiel again.

…. "What will actually be a double date of sorts, so we will be accepting the two highest bidders. First let me tell you about the date. The lucky winners will be treated to a pair of skydiving lessons; followed by a tandem jump with one of the two engaging individuals you will meet in a few moments. One lucky person will be tandem jumping with a tall dark and sinfully sweet looking lawyer. He is good with his hands; he has to be, he is a black belt in Judo, and teaches hand to hand combat at the FBI Academy. He loves to dance and have a good time. Please welcome Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan!" there was a bit of laughter, and a great deal of female chattering as Morgan strode confidently on stage.

The announcer waited for the noise to abate some before resuming.

"The second person in this dynamic duo is a sexy little brunette; she like our last lady is enamored with firearms. She loves living life on the edge, and is a dedicated Dallas Cowboys fan." The announcer had to pause here, because the diehard Redskins fans in the room had begun to boo. When it was quiet he continued. "She is the owner and instructor of skydiving at "Katie's Catch Me if You Can School of Skydiving" where these lessons and jump will take place. It is my pleasure to introduce Katie Golden!"

Katie took a deep breath as she climbed the stairs, smiling and waving, crossed to stand near Morgan who subtly signaled for her to look at Strauss.

Strauss was seated just to the left of the stage. Her face was so red it looked like she was about to explode. She was also clutching her steak knife, and then unbeknown to anyone sitting at her table she stabbed the table with the knife. To Morgan it appeared as though she may have been starting a psychotic break.

"She looks a little ticked, wouldn't you agree" Morgan asked Katie through his smiling teeth.

_He would have made an awesome ventriloquist. _ She thought. "More than a little, she looks like an overripe tomato that is about to explode. I take it the plan worked?" she asked him.

Around them the bidding was already in motion and going strong. They finally began paying attention and heard shouts of '$12,500" "$15,500, "$27,000"

"Ooh I think that last one was that new country singer Jason Aldeen, would not mind jumping out of a plane with him strapped onto me!"

They heard Rossi bid $30,000 and Jason $35,500, everyone else seemed to have decided that the water was too deep for them and dropped out. Even though there were to be two bids taken neither man wanted to concede, and admit defeat. Jason just kept trying to one up Rossi as the price approached $100,000.

"What is he doing?" JJ whispered "He's lost his mind!"

"No he just does not like to give in, never has." Hotch told her placing his hand casually on her neck and gently began to massage it.

"I think the sexy singer has decided to give up!" Garcia piped up.

"I have $107,500 going once, going twice, and sold to the man with deep pockets over there. The second winner with a bid of $97,500 is the young man wearing a cowboy hat with his tux." The announcer said as he prepared to wrap up this portion of the evening.

"With that we have come to the end of our live auction, for those of you that won congratulations, please see a committee member to exchange your information for your dates. Also please remember that the silent auction is drawing to a close. You have one hour to place your final bids. Please enjoy the rest of your evening, and have a happy new year." The announcer said. He was still very perplexed about the goings on of the last half hour.

He turned off the microphone and walked to the table where the team and friends had returned. They were smiling and laughing about how they had done as they were ordered, but still not given the old hag what she wanted.

"Excuse me, I'm just a little confused about what just happened. Why on earth did you bid on all of those people? I just don't get it." The announcer asked Rossi, interrupting the banter of the jovial group.

"We were ordered to have bodies from this group up there; kinda twisted revenge, so we turned the tables on the person, putting people she could care less about up on the stage instead of the ones that would make her happy. Instead of just writing a check, I helped out friends and had a good time with it." He finished and the announcer walked away with a better understanding and a good laugh.

"Did you guys see Strauss' face? She was **NOT** happy" Morgan told them.

"Well next time she will remember not to mess with our family." Prentiss said.

Smiling everyone nodded in agreement, not noticing that Strauss had slipped out of the ballroom carrying the knife she had embedded into the table earlier…

A/N: I felt this was as good a place to stop this chapter as any, next up the party truly begins. I have never really written the angst-y stuff and that will be forthcoming so bear with me as I dip my toes into that pool. As always thanks for reading and pretty pretty please, review it for me! ~Tina


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience, all of a sudden on Sunday the Internet stopped working! I was reduced to trying to fuel my Internet/FF addiction via the PS3 connection....not pretty. Up and running again, and I intend on getting quite a bit posted the next few days. A huge thanks to MABELREID for helping let people know what was going on; you are truly a great person! Lets get on with the story...I still own nothing; my minions are working on the situation. This will be a little AU...Will is out of the picture as was stated in an earlier chapter, here we will find out exactly when he left.

Chapter Twelve

The team had been chatting about the auction for a few minutes when

"It's Electric!

You can't see it

It's electric!

You gotta feel it

It's electric!

Ooh, it's shakin'

It's electric!"

was heard over the speakers. Squeals of excitement were heard from all over the room, while 85 percent of the women and a few of the men made their way to the dance floor. That included all the women from the BAU team, and their friends; everyone that is, except Emily.

She had never been to a wedding or a party where the song was played so she did not understand the commotion being made. JJ turned around and said "Em, aren't you coming?"

"No thanks, I think I will sit this one out." she said looking over the blonde's shoulder at the bustling dance floor.

Suddenly it dawned on JJ, that Emily had probably never done any of the "line" dances traditionally done at these sort of things.

"Come on Emily, its not hard, I'll teach you" said JJ as she pulled the reluctant brunette to the dance floor. They got into line, and JJ spoke the steps aloud while guiding her friend with hands on her shoulders. Pretty soon Emily had caught on, and they were able to relax and noticed that Morgan had dragged Hotch, Reid and Rossi onto the floor where Reid who still was healing from the shot to his knee, kept tripping over not only his own feet, but anyone who came within five feet of him.

Hotch had a smile on his face, Morgan was, as usual getting his groove on, and Rossi, well he was dancing, but did not look too happy to be there. As the song came to an end, there was a round of applause and cheering. Any good DJ knows what songs to play to get a party going and this one was no exception. The dancers hardly had a moment to catch their breath before they heard DJ Casper's voice coming out of the speakers

"This is something new the Casper slide part 2

featuring the platinum band and this time we're

gonna get funky funky

funky funky..."

JJ knew she was going to have to help Emily again, she looked over her shoulder at Reid and told him "Spence, you may want to sit this one out so you don't kill yourself or someone else" she smiled at him.

"I could use another drink if you don't mind Reid," Emily asked him

"Ok, have fun" he said as he wandered towards the bar.

"Wait, Reid, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked clearly a little desperate to escape JJ's clutches.

"Oh, Um no, thats ok" he said not sure who he was more scared of at the moment, his girlfriend, or the little blond shooting daggers at him with her blue eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I want to sit down for awhile, so I can rest my knee so that we can dance together later."

Resigned to the fact that Spencer was not going to rescue her, Emily followed JJ back onto the dance floor, and once again allowed the woman to guide her through the steps. As the song came to an end, the DJ immediately moved into a slow song someone had slipped him a request for Bryan Adams "Everything I Do (I do it for you). As the team moved to pair up with their dates, Emily and JJ noticed Morgan blow off the seven or eight women who had approached him to dance, and went straight for Garcia. He swept her into his arms and they gazed into one another's eyes. To them it was like the world had disappeared.

"Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you"

"Do you think...?" began Emily looking at JJ who was dancing with Hotch near where she was dancing with Spencer.

"Oh yeah I do!" she replied as Hotch spun her away from her friend. Hotch did not want to share her while he danced. He wanted to look down into the beautiful eyes of the woman he held in his arms.

"Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you"

His emotions were visible in his eyes. It have been a long difficult year, he had lost the mother of his child, but had found someone who understood that his job was not JUST a job, it was a part of him not unlike an arm or a leg. JJ had been such a support to him and Jack after Haley had been killed. Jack loved to play with Henry, and the toddler loved the attention.

He was the first that JJ had told when Will left. She had cried in his arms, as he tried to be just a friend. At some point they both had realized that there was an attraction there that had been there for a very long time. He did not know exactly when he started falling in love with her; a part of him felt that it started when Reid was kidnapped. S

he had felt so strongly that it was her fault. He knew it wasn't and he had wanted to comfort her, but he was still married and that was a boundary he could not cross. Then Haley left him, but it was too late for anything with JJ, she was with that idiot Will. He got lucky though they got a second chance that most don't get. Will had left JJ when she decided that she was going to return back to work. Will did not understand that the BAU was not just a job to JJ, it was a part of who she is. He let his thoughts go and focused back on the gorgeous woman he held in his arms.

"There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way"

There were suddenly whistles and hoots from people towards the dance floor's center. Morgan had been talking to Garcia, his mouth just inches from hers, then he closed the distance and kissed her passionatly, not caring who was watching.

"I did not see that one coming" Rossi whispered to Ziva who just smiled and laughed.

_Silly man, it is so much harder for someone close to the situation to see more than what they want to. _She thought to herself.

She had known something was going on between the two from the moment she walked through the door that night.

* * *

Outside the ballroom, someone had gotten into the coat check, and shredded Aaron Hotchner's coat.....

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The songs belong to their creators as well... no copyright infringement intended.

Electric Slide- Neville Livingston  
Everything I Do-Bryan Adams  
Cha Cha Slide- DJ Casper


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for such a delay in posting this chapter; I lost what I had already written when we had to format the hard drive AGAIN. Upside is that my hubby got my old computer up and running, and set up where I can work while the kiddos play, and I can watch Criminal minds out of my peripheral vision while I type! I am not sure where this chapter is going to go… so let's get on with it! I still do not own anything and it depresses me.

Chapter 13

Emily looked at JJ and mouthed "Do you think? She had managed to lead Reid over to where Hotch and JJ were dancing and the shock of what had just transpired was easily noted on her face.

"Oh yeah I do" _I'm just curious to know how long it has been going on, that kiss did not look platonic the way they would like everyone to believe their relationship was. _JJ thought.

* * *

Ziva and Rossi had finally found somewhere quiet where they could talk.

"Why have you not called Dave?" Ziva questioned Rossi; they had met a few months before, when the case the team had been working on developed a naval angle. Ziva and David had been paired quite a bit during the weeks that they had been working on the case and had hit it off very well.

"I don't have the best track record with relationships Ziva, you know that. You deserve someone that can give you everything you need."

"Don't tell me I don't know what I need. I am an adult. I cannot take you out of my head."

"Get…" he said with a small smile. If he let himself feel, he would know that her mistakes in American colloquialisms was something that drew him to her. She did not try and hid who or what she was. She was so very unlike his ex-wives in both appearance and manner and he very much liked that about her. "Ziva, I am sorry if I hurt you, I just was not sure what I wanted…where I wanted US to go."

"I understand. Dave, I know you have been scorched in relationships before, but I need you to know, I am in love with you. You have to decide what you want because I won't wait forever." She said kissing him on his cheek and heading back to the ballroom.

Dave just stood there in shock. She loved him. As damaged as he was from his marital history, that beautiful spunky woman loved him. He just had to decide what to do about it. That was the hard part.

* * *

Garcia lifted her head off Derek's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "I love you my chocolate Adonis."

"I love you more Princess. So are you happy with how we announced us to the team? I definitely think the shock value was there."

"I am very happy! Did you see the look on Emily's face? I wish I had a camera! Wait, I will hack the security system later and see if it got a shot of her! Garcia said with uninhibited glee.

"Whatever you want baby girl" he said with a laugh. The song ended and Derek led Penelope off the dance floor to their table.

He noticed that someone had turned on a big screen TV in the front of the room and that they were only about 5 minutes from midnight. Everyone gathered around the table talking at once, the voices tripping over one another in desperate attempts to be heard.

"Simmer down my sweets!"Garcia ordered "We have been together since Valentines Day. Kevin broke it off with me the day before and I was really down and out. Derek came over to drop something off and ended up with me dumping my anger, and irritation on him. We pigged out on chocolate, ice cream and watched chick flicks all night. That's when we realized that things were meant to be between us."

"You've been together that long and none of us knew about it? How does that work?" said Emily "For profilers we are not being that observant!"

"Well we have the rule about not profiling each other, and they have always flirted so nothing really changed on that front so it could be hard to tell." Said JJ with a laugh.

" We better get ready its almost midnight!" She said as everyone around them began to count down all over you heard "30…29…28…27…"until at 10 things began to get louder, and couples moved closer in anticipation of that special kiss at midnight.

"…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Everyone yelled and began hugging and kissing everyone around them.

Hotch pulled away from JJ suddenly…

"Aaron? Whats wrong?" JJ asked clearly concerned for the man that she loved with all her heart.

"JJ I need to ask you something, I was going to wait, but this just feels right. You know I love you very much. You have brought so much light into our lives the past few months, and even before that, I was drawn to you because you are like the sun; bright and happy… people are drawn to you like plants are drawn to the sun… More importantly Jack loves you and he loves Henry. I love Henry like he is my own flesh and blood… What I am trying to say JJ…is will you marry me?" He asked dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring box.

"Oh my god Aaron!" she exclaimed!

A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I have been suffering from writers block hardcore since the last chapter was posted. I think I am on a roll now and will try to stay there. What do you think JJ should say? What do you think Strauss is doing while this happy scene is taking place? I will take any and all input! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I don't know how good this chapter is going to be since I don't even know what is going to happen yet. I was on a roll for the first 10 chapters and now I feel like I am sliding backwards. Per always I own nothing except the plot and my original characters.

Chapter Fourteen

As everyone around them was staring; smiling all the while Hotch felt himself going through the seven stages of hell as his mind raced.

_Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she does not love me like I love her. No you idiot she loves you but she probably feels pressured now. You never should have done this in front of a crowd, should have given her a way out._

He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes that had filled with tears and continued to wait what felt like ages but was only really a matter of seconds.

"Aaron, I can't believe…this is amazing, Of course I will marry you!" JJ said as the tears of joy began spilling onto her cheeks.

His face lit up with the biggest smile the team had ever seen. As he rose quickly and wrapped her in his arms and spun her around his lips met hers in a sweet gentle kiss.

They had not even noticed the happiness on their friends faces they were so ensconced in their own little world. As they came up for air, they finally noticed their friends.

The team rushed them offering their congratulations. The women were oohing and awwwing over JJ's ring. It was a good sized sapphire brilliant cut; the same shade as her eyes on either side of it were smaller trillion shaped diamonds. Hotch had done a great job, the ring fit the woman wearing it perfectly.

"This calls for a celebration; let's adjourn to the hotel. We'll get some champagne and enjoy the rest of the night." Rossi said, very happy for his longtime friend.

"That sounds great Dave" Emily spoke up. "I am curious to know how much was raised tonight though… do you think you could find out before we leave?" she asked the older man.

"Sure, why don't you guys go get everything from the coat check, while I go ask." The group agreed and gathered their belongings from the table and walked to the coat check to get their coats. One by one they handed over their tickets and received their winter coats.

Rossi returned with news of the nights donations. They had broken a record with 1.5 million dollars raised. That did not include the profits from the silent auction that had not been tallyed yet. Everyone was ecstatic.

When it was his turn Hotch handed the teenager his ticket the young man came back extremely agitated.

"Sir, I am very sorry! I don't know how this happened. We have never had anything like this happen before…" he stammered.

"What is the problem kid?" Morgan asked.

"Well this…" the young man said as he placed Hotch's beautiful London Fog wool coat on the counter. It had been shredded to ribbons. "I don't know who did it, or how they got in there. The only time it is left unattended is during my break and even then the door is locked."

"I may have an idea, but I have no proof, so lets just get out of here and enjoy the rest of the evening." Hotch said tossing the ruined coat into a trash can.

"Are you sure that we should not have this looked into Hotch" Reid asked clearly worried.

"It's fine Reid. Let's go."

* * *

Twenty miles up the road in a little suburb off of 95 someone had just broken into a townhouse, and had begun to systematically destroy everything the intruder touched. There was no rhyme or reason, just pure unadulterated hatred and anger. As the intruder finished, the alarm was reactivated, and then the evil monster drove away.

* * *

In another nearby suburb Jack's Aunt Jessica had just gotten the kids all settled in for the night. Their parents had given permission for them to try and stay awake until midnight; even though they knew it was unlikely that they would be able to. The parents truly knew their children.

Henry, Rayden, and Brianna had fallen asleep on the floor around 11pm. Jack and Kadence were the only two that made it to see the ball drop. Jessica had managed to get a adorable picture of Kadence kissing Jack at midnight, and Jack looking horrified desperately trying to wipe off the girl cooties. Hotch was going to love it. Cleaning the disaster area that the children created could wait, she was exhausted and going to bed.

She walked upstairs for the first time since moving into the house; neglected setting the alarm. She never noticed the strange car that pulled up in the front of her house.

A/N: I got my groove back! I went to the firehouse this evening, and on my hour drive home the rest of the chapter hit me. As well as most of the next one, I am just too tired to type it tonight, but I am pretty sure I know what will happen in the next one. Who do you think is parked outsude Jessica's house? Who's house was trashed, and by whom? Sorry this one is so short I just thought this was a nice suspenseful place to leave it. Thanks again for reading. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, and those that have added me to their favorite author/ favorite story lists. You have no idea how overwhelming it is to have so much support. Please enjoy this next installment! There will not be much of the team in this one. There will be Jack though and Henry…As always I own nothing, but will someday…as soon as I win mega millions….

Chapter Fifteen

The man in the car that had pulled quietly to a stop in front of Jessica's house slid down in his seat as he watched a light go on in an upstairs bedroom. He did not want to risk the woman looking out the window and notice him sitting there. There was too much riding on this. He watched the house barely even daring to blink as he waited for the house to darken once more. When the last light was turned off he climbed out of the car and closed the door silently. Then he stealthily moved towards the house. He had come prepared; night vision goggles, and chloroform. He had to get in and out as quickly as possible with the item he had come for.

At the door the mad crouched down and began to expertly pick the lock on the door. In seconds it was unlocked and he was in the house. He was not sure exactly where the kid was but that was not a problem. He moved like a mouse through the house up the stairs and into the room where the children were sleeping.

There was a crib and two playpens set up, a toddler bed where Jack slept at one end, and Kadence had made her way from her sleeping bag to the foot. Henry was sound asleep in the crib, Rayden was laying in his playpen playing with his toes. His target, the dark eyed cherub like little girl in the second playpen stirred but did not wake up when he approached the side of the pen and quickly placed the chloroform soaked cloth over Brianna's face; just to ensure she did not wake up and draw attention to him while he tried to escape. He was so intent on his task he did not even notice that Jack had woken up, and that Jack's movements had woken Kadence. He slipped out of the room carrying the limp little girl in his arms and quickly put her in the car seat in his car and drove away.

"Jack he took Bri-Bri" Kadence said starting to cry.

"I know we gotta go get Aunt Jessica. Do you know who he is?" Jack asked the frightened younger child. He knew his daddy would want him to be brave and try and tell him everything that happened. He ran to the window and was able to see the man as he put Brianna into a small blue car. He noticed it was a car with a roof that comes off.

The two frightened children ran to Jessica's room and Jack shook her arm until she woke up.

"Jack what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? "She turned on the light on the nightstand and saw the utterly terrified look in the children's eyes.

"A man came in our room and taked Brianna" Kadence said tearfully around the thumb she had stuck in her mouth. "He looked like her Daddy, but had big black things on his eyes. He looked like a monster! I want Brianna to come back."

Jessica grabbed the phone and called 911. She told the operated that answered what happened. An amber alert was put out immediately and the police were being dispatched. Then she made the horrifying call to Katie's cell phone.

* * *

The shredded coat was in the back of everyone's mind as they loaded up in the rented limo for the ½ mile ride to the hotel up the street. They were all so happy to be together and celebrating such a special occasion.

They pulled up to the hotel and checked in and made their way to the suite of rooms that was to be theirs for the night. Hotch and JJ's was lavishly decorated with flowers and a tray with chocolates and strawberries there was also champagne already on ice. The team and their friends wandered in and began to get comfortable. Everyone was chatting excitedly. Katie's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"Katie. It's Jessica. I need to to stay calm and breathe ok?"

"What's going on Jessica? Did something happen to Brianna? Do I need to come get her?" Katie asked her heart starting to beat a little faster. The voices in the room went quiet, and you could visibly see them begin to move into professional mode.

"Can you put me on speakerphone so everyone can hear me?" Jessica asked the distraught woman.

Katie complied with her request.

"I put Jack and Kadence to bed around a quarter after 12. I had put the little ones down about an hour before that. I went to bed after that. About 10 minutes ago Jack and Kadence came in and woke me up. Someone came in while they were asleep and took Brianna. I already called the police, and there is an Amber alert out already. I'm so sorry Katie." Jessica said tears threatening.

"Oh my god," Katie exclaimed. "We'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up the phone and crumpled to the ground.

While she was on the phone she did not notice that the BAU team had already sprung into action. JJ and Emily had slipped into the other room, leaving the door open so they could hear what was going on had changed into the clothes they had brought for the next day. Garcia had moved to the table and set up her computer, fingers flying over the keys she began delving into her friend's history to see if she could not find out who had taken the two year old girl.

Rossi had called the limo driver to arrange transportation to Jessica's house.

Emily came out dressed casually in worn jeans and a cashmere sweater. She walked over to the woman sobbing on the floor, and spoke quietly to her. The woman nodded at something Emily had said and allowed the dark haired woman to lead her in the other room so she could change.

The rest of the team gathered around Hotch expectantly with Christina, Tony and Dave standing on the outskirts.

Hotch began to speak, and everyone listened intently.

A/N: I was on a total roll with this chapter. I hated to stop but it was getting long and I had to head to my dad's for family dinner, should be posting the next chapter tonight. Enjoy and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok here it is…the next chapter! As always I own nothing!

"There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." *Washington Irving

Chapter Sixteen

"Here's what we know, a man entered Jessica's house at around 0130 and managed to take one child out of a roomful of sleeping children. There is an amber alert already announced, and the police are already on scene, out of professional courtesy they have already requested a BAU team and although we are off for the weekend I volunteered us for the case. Are there any problems with that?"

"Hell no Hotch, lets get going we can discuss it on the ride. Several agents will be bringing SUVs to the house for us."

"I guess it is a good thing that none of us had all that much to drink this evening" said Reid somberly.

The hotel phone rang just then with news that their car had arrived. They all headed down to the lobby, Emily on one side of Katie and Garcia on the other supporting the distraught woman. Ahead of them Dave was talking to Hotch in a hushed voice.

"If this is a kidnapping for ransom, I will get the money." Dave told Hotch, "I love that little girl like she is my own. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

"Understood, but for right now we do not know the reasoning behind this kidnapping. If you can begin gathering any information you would need to handle the money if there is a ransom demand. Do you or Katie have any enemies?" Hotch questioned his friend.

"No not that I can think of. Well, her divorce was pretty nasty. Her ex fought hard for full custody but medical records revealed that there were signs of neglect after every weekend she spent with him diaper rash so bad she bled, unwashed clothes, signs that all she had been fed was junk. He was really angry and is now only allowed supervised visits."

"Ok when we get there we can have Garcia start looking into his movements. We will need everything you have on him. Give us his full name, date of birth, social security number if you know it. Anything that will help Garcia find him faster."

"Ok, I can do that." Dave replied as he climbed into the car behind Hotch.

The car door closed and Hotch once again waited to address the group.

"Dave has just given me some information that is very important "he said as he began to repeat what he had been told.

Katie's face went white. "I know it was him. He always said I would regret keeping me from her" she whispered fighting back the tears that were threatening.

"Don't worry we'll find her." JJ said trying to reassure the young mother.

The team passed the next half hour asking questions about Daniel Bagman Katie's ex husband. As they pulled up in front of Jessica's home the parents prepared themselves to face their children who were bound to be upset.

* * *

They walked up to the house there were police and crime scene technicians all over the place. The yard was lit up like midday. As they entered the house they saw Jessica talking to one of the locals, the kids were being entertained by another officer. Suddenly Jack turned and saw his dad.

"Daddy!" He yelled running over to him and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Can I work the case with you? I saw the man and his car Daddy! I can help!"

Hotch knelt down to talk to his son "Jack tell me, what did the car look like? Do you remember what color it was?"

"Blue daddy, like superman's clothes, and it had one of those tops that comes off. The man was short daddy kinda like JJ."

"That's great son. You did very well, why don't you go play with Henry while we work."

"Ok Daddy" he said moving away. Hotch walked over to where Emily was talking to Kadence who although clearly upset, was able to answer questions.

* * *

"The man had scary eyes. Big black things covering them. Jack kicked me when he waked up and that woke me up. I was scared I did not want him to take us too! He looked like Bri-Bri's daddy. Did her daddy take her away? She started tearing up as she turned to her mommy and asked "Do you still love me?" she was afraid she had done something wrong since she had not saved Brianna.

"Of course we still love you honey. Aunt Katie still loves you too she is just very scared right now ok? Don't worry we'll find Brianna and she will be al ready to play with you." Christina told the little girl wrapping her in a hug.

"Boss man, I think I got something!" Garcia called out.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow evening. Please review! As always thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok here goes the next chapter. Ready to see if Brianna is rescued? As always I don't own anything…

Chapter Seventeen

As Hotch went to talk to Garcia, Morgan walked over to where Katie was sitting and handed her a glass of water, and sat down next to her.

"Katie, I need to ask you a few more questions, ok?" He said.

"Go ahead Morgan, whatever you need."

"Where has your ex been lately? Any contact? Any visits?"

"No he has been stationed overseas in Greece for the past 2 years. He was deployed for a while too. He has only seen Brianna a few times; and he has not been home to see her in nine months."

"Ok, is there anyone else that could be involved?"

"Any of his family I guess. I'm really not sure."

"Ok, I think that's it for now." Morgan said and walked over to Hotch and Garcia.

"Hotch we need to find out if her ex is back in the US or not. It may not have been him." Morgan said to his friend and boss.

"Ok, Garcia can you find out from his chain of command if he is on leave, or has been ordered stateside?"

"I'll do you one better, I've already found the flight he flew in on. He flew in 4 days ago; landed at BWI arriving at 12:18 pm. He paid to check three bags and I have security footage of him being met by a younger man and an older woman. Family maybe? He then handed over all but 1 carryon and went to the Avis at the airport and rented a 2009 300Z convertible; and boss….its blue."

"That can't be a coincidence. Has there been any activity on his credit cards or other financials?"

"That's a big fat negative. He did withdraw about $10,000 out of his savings about a week before he returned to the states. Since then the only activity was the rental car at Avis.

"Call them JJ, and see what you can find out. Reid please take these pictures and see if Katie knows who the people meeting her ex are." She acknowledged him and stepped outside to make her calls.

"Ok Hotch." The young doctor said as he walked over and showed the woman the picture. He looked over at the rest of the team and nodded. As he rejoined the group he told them.

"It's Daniel's mother and younger brother, they live in New Jersey."

"Morgan, Prentiss take the jet and head to New Jersey. Find out if the family knows anything."

"We're all over it sir." Prentiss said grabbing her go bag and walking out to the waiting SUVs parked out front.

"Call us if anything changes" Morgan said following Emily out the door. On the way out they ran into JJ.

"Where are you two headed? She asked.

"New Jersey" they said in unison.

"Oh good luck! I called a while ago; the jet is standing by, just tell the pilot where you need to go. I would consider calling on the way so they can file a flight plan." JJ said as she hurried back into the house.

"Thanks Jayje." The agents called as they got into the SUV.

* * *

In the backseat of the sports car that had just crossed through Baltimore Maryland, a curly haired cherub cheeked child began to stir; whimpering. As she became more and more alert she realized she was not in her bed. She did not know where she was!

"Mama?" she whimpered looking around…"Mama! Mama!" she called again with increasing frustration and terror.

"It's ok Brianna, Dad's here" the man driving said.

"No no no!" cried the frightened child. This was not the man she knew as her daddy. Dave was her daddy. She wanted to go home.

"Pweese! Mama! Wan Mama! Home!" she sobbed

"Its ok Brianna, we'll be home soon" he said. Then he turned up the volume on the radio in order to tune out the little girl's cries.

* * *

On the BAU jet, Morgan and Prentiss are discussing the case. It was rare for them to know the identity, or to be almost certain of the identity of an unsub.

"I can't imagine what Katie is going through" Prentiss said. It was no secret she took cases involving kids harder than any other kind.

"No, and what makes it harder, is that we are emotionally involved. We'll get her back Emily, don't worry. That scum will pay."

Emily gave Derek a tight smile and said "We should probably get some rest.

Morgan nodded, put on his head phones and reclined his seat while Emily moved to the couch and pulled a blanket over herself and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Pennsylvania Daniel stopped the car in front of a motel. He left Brianna in the car and went inside to register for a room. He did not want to risk her waking up again and making a scene that he could not explain away.

He walked to the counter and asked for a smoking room with two double beds. The kid behind the desk never even looked up to see who was registering.

"Can I pay cash?"

"Sorry, dude, we have to have a card to hold the charges. You can pay cash when you check out."

"Fine." Daniel said pissed off, as he handed over his credit card. A few hours sleep and then back on the road.

* * *

Back in Virginia a series of beeps woke Garcia who had fallen asleep on her keyboard. Her head popped up, glasses sitting lopsided on her face.

"Think I got something!" she called out.

The team quickly gathered around her computers.

"What is it Garcia?" Rossi asked

"He just used his credit card at a hotel in Intercourse Pennsylvania!"

"Alright, get Morgan and Prentiss on the line and get them to reroute to Pennsylvania, get them to the closest airport to Intercourse. Direct them to the hotel and tell them to standby and wait for us." Hotch ordered.

"Let's move!" They loaded up in two FBI SUVs, Reid, Rossi, Ziva and Christina's husband in one, and Hotch, JJ, Katie and Dave in the other. In moments they were pulling out and on there way.

Garcia, Jessica and Christina were left to watch the kids, and pray for the safe return of all their loved ones.

A/N: I hope this meets your satisfaction. Please read and review!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting the latest chapter, things have been really crazy lately. I want to say a big thank you to REIDFANATIC who has taken on the task of being my beta. I am really looking forward to working with her. Now onto the story!

Chapter 18

Back at the hotel in Pennsylvania Daniel had just taken Brianna out of the car seat and carried her into the hotel room. He laid her down on one of the beds. Sitting down on the other he lit a cigarette and set his alarm for seven AM. He finished his smoke and laid down, where he quickly fell asleep. He had no idea his location had been compromised. The thought that Brianna's disappearance had already been noticed never crossed his mind.

* * *

The pilots had already contacted the FAA tower and explained the situation. They had received permission to alter their flight plan to land at a private airport 30 minutes away from the town of Intercourse Pennsylvania where the hotel was located. JJ had already arranged for a rental car to be waiting for them, with the GPS already programmed with the hotel's address. Ten minutes later the plane touched down; Morgan and Prentiss disembarked and got into the blue sedan parked by the end of the airstrip.

"Well, we have to decide how we are going to play this, any ideas?" Prentiss asked Morgan. "If he looks outside and sees us just sitting there he could spook and hurt or even kill Brianna."

"Well, we could register as a couple and roll with it when we get in there." Morgan replied. "I think we could show his picture and request a room next to his."

"That sounds good, let's get moving." They grabbed their go bags to make themselves look more believable, and entered the lobby.

"Hey, Kid." Morgan said to the clerk who was busy playing a Game Boy. "We need a room" he said as he told the kid he pulled out his credentials and slid them across the counter. "Kid, you paying attention?"

The desk clerk looked up in surprise "Uhh yeah dude…ummm what I can do for you?"

"Has this guy been in here tonight; with this little girl?" Morgan asked thinking; _this kid is higher than a kite, I doubt he would know if his own mother checked in tonight._

"Nah we ain't got no kids here right now" the clerk replied nervously.

"Are you sure? What about him by himself?" Prentiss piped up.

I don't look at the faces; I just punch stuff into the computer."

"Well, Look this up kid, Daniel Bagman, is he staying here? Morgan asked a little more forcefully.

"Hold up lemme look" He punched a few keys on the keyboard. "Yeah he's in room 210. Didn't have no kid with him though."

"You sure?" Emily asked. "Did he say anything when he checked in?"

"Well he wanted to pay cash, I told him I had to have a card to charge, he asked for a smoking room with two doubles."

"Okay, we need the room next door on either sided. Did he call for a wake up call or anything?"

"No. What's this all about anyway?"

"He is under investigation for kidnapping, so we do not need him knowing we are here!" Morgan said.

"No shit? He ain't got no kid with him."

"Let us worry about that. Just get us the room." Emily said getting a little annoyed with the talk. The clerk nodded and slid the key card across the desk to the waiting agents.

"Thanks, Remember, don't say anything about this, a little girl's life may hang in the balance." Morgan said.

"Yeah sure man." The clerk called as the agents walked out of the lobby door.

"Okay Morgan let's play the happy couple. Hopefully Penelope will forgive me." Prentiss joked with a half smirk.

"You planning something to make her jealous woman?"

"Don't you wish? Let's get in the room and call the team. Then we can Rock Paper Scissor it for who sleeps first."

"If Reid were here, I'm sure he could provide some statistic to tell us about the game." He replied putting out his hand. "Two out of Three? Winner sleeps?" He asked.

"That works" Emily said. She was secretly hoping that Derek got to sleep first. He'd had more to drink than she had, and although he had already sobered up he looked absolutely beat.

"One, Two, Three, shoot" called Emily. It was rock for Morgan, scissors for Emily. Again she counted this time it was rock for Morgan and paper for Emily.

"It's tied up, you sure you don't want me to just take first watch?" Morgan asked.

"Chicken? Afraid you'll lose?" Emily challenged.

"Naw girl, I just don't want to hurt your feelings." He replied.

"Fine. One, two, three, shoot!" called Emily a final time. Morgan played paper, Emily played rock.

"Rock covers paper! I win celebrated Morgan as he flopped face down on the king sized bed."Wake me in two hours" he told her and closed his eyes.

Smiling slightly Emily moved to sit by the window. She positioned herself so she could see Daniel's car through the crack in the curtains. As she waited she set her watch alarm for two hours time.

* * *

The team members that were on the road in the SUVs had crossed over the Woodrow Wilson Bridge leading from Virginia to Maryland. In order to shorten the distance they had to travel, that decision had been made instead of taking the beltway; they would use the Baltimore Washington Parkway. Lights flashing, they sped through the dark city mindful that there were also very drunk drivers on the road. Hotch and Rossi had taken the first driving shift, and everyone else had fallen asleep. It had been an emotionally and physically draining day and they still had a long way to go.

* * *

Back in PA, something had woken Morgan from a sound sleep. He had been dreaming that they had lost track of Daniel; but there was Prentiss, steadfastly watching the car. Then he had an idea, a_ brilliant idea if he did say so himself! He had GPS on his phone; what if he attached his phone to Daniel's car somehow; like to the undercarriage. Then, if they lost him, they could triangulate his location by using the cell phone._

Prentiss looked over and said "Go back to sleep you've a half hour yet."

Morgan filled her in on his idea.

"That's a great idea Morgan! Let's call Garcia and see what she thinks."

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, what's up? Garcia asked when she picked up. Once again Morgan went through his spiel.

"Buttercup, are you sure you are not a genius in disguise? That should totally work. You will need to get it somewhere that the vibrations won't knock it loose.

"Would inside the bumper work?"

"That should work perfectly! Good luck!"

"Thanks Baby Girl!"

"Anytime, Garcia out" she said as she hung up.

"Looks like I have a tracking device to plant" Morgan told Emily.

'Alright, but hurry up, and for God's sake, be careful. Anything happens to you, and Garcia will "Disappear" me.

"Does anything ever happen to me? I'm not your Pretty Boy!" He said with a smirk.

"Don't make me knock you out. Now get out of here, I want to get some sleep."

Morgan exited the room, leaving the room on the latch and moved quickly and stealthily to the car.

A/N: Will Morgan get caught? Will Daniel figure out that there are FBI agents on his tale? Stay tuned to find out! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As always I own nothing but my original characters and my plot. Thanks to those that have continued to read and review; many thanks to LoveforPenandDerek, Dustytiger, Emzypemzy, Mechia13, KricketWilliams, mummacass for their frequent wonderful reviews, you really keep me inspired! Many thanks to all my reviews and my many mystery readers as well! Thanks again to my new Beta, REIDFANATIC!

Chapter 19

As the Teams SUV's sped through the dark city of DC, just past the water treatment facility they came up behind a driver swerving and traveling way below the speed limit, Rossi instinctively knew that they had just come upon one of the many drivers that would be on the road driving drunk. He reached over and woke Ziva; handing her his cell phone he explained the situation to her, told her their location and asked her to call the local Leo's. Before he could react the driver of the car they had just reported realized that a vehicle with flashing lights was behind him and he slammed on the brakes. Although he had not been following the car in the same lane, the sudden stop of the drunk driver's car in the middle of a travel lane caused Rossi to slam on the brakes; fighting to maintain control of the large vehicle, as his tires fought for purchase on the slick pavement. The last thought he had as he braced himself was _holy shit_.

* * *

In the other SUV all Hotch could do was watch in horror as the SUV holding his friend spun out of control on the black ice.

* * *

Morgan made his way down the stairs across the snowy parking lot to where the target vehicle was parked. Luckily their sedan was parked right next to Daniel's car in case he was spotted he could always pretend that he had dropped something and it had rolled under the other car. Looking around he moved to the front of the car. He switched his phone to silent and slid under the car.

He'd decided that although it would be harder and would take longer he would slide head first down the length of the car; lower the risk of being seen if their perp decided to look out the window. Making his way slowly but carefully towards the back of the car he felt his T-shirt begin to shred. Pebbles scraped his back, and snow chilled his skin. He got to the bumper and cleaned the spot he had picked for the phone with several of Emily's antibacterial wipes so the duct tape would stick He was like a boy scout, always prepared he kept a roll in his go bag.

* * *

Something woke Daniel up. He moved to the window and looked out; nothing. He looked towards his rental car he thought he saw something shiny underneath. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It must have been a trick of the mind. He looked over at the sleeping child on the bed. _At least the brat is still asleep. I can't believe that they convinced me this was a good idea. I can't stand all the whining she's been doing. Lola will know what to do with her._ He thought lying back down to get a little more sleep before he had to get back on the road.  
*********************************************************************************************

Morgan made his way back to the room. When he opened the door he grinned at Emily "We're all set let's give Garcia a call,"

"Sounds good" she replied pulling out her phone and hitting a speed dial number.

"He who seeks the "Queen of All Knowledge," speak and be recognized." Garcia spouted.

"Hey girl, your boy toy got the phone planted. You wanna give it a try?" Prentiss asked the tech.

"Triangulating now my furry friend." Garcia replied "…and it works!" Garcia said very happy that her man's plan had worked. "Can I talk to your roomie for a minute since his phone is currently occupied?"

"Sure just keep it PG!" she said handing the phone to Morgan.

"Hey baby girl…what's up?" Morgan said

"Nothing my statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, I just wanted to say hi. How are you? I miss you."

"Well your chocolate god is a chocolate popsicle. I'm gonna go change so Emily can get some sleep. I love you baby girl! Talk to you soon" he said turning towards Prentiss. "Wait Emily wants to talk to you again, here she is."

He handed the phone over and grabbed his go bag. He pulled off his wet shirt and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. His back was raw. _Oh well nothing to be done about it this second _he thought to himself. He took his bag and moved into the small bathroom, he left the door partway open in case Emily needed anything. He heard Emily laugh…_ I wonder what that's about…_

A/N: Sorry to end it there, I have some interesting dialogue written for the next part, but I have to find the notebook that it is in. It is too good (IMO) to try and rewrite from memory. I hope you enjoyed this so far, please read and review it will make me so very happy!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, things have been a bit crazy around here. I found my notebook, and have at least one more chapter after this one already written, well maybe more like a half chapter, so it should not take long to get it up. Many thanks to my awesome beta REIDFANATIC!

Chapter 20

Morgan had just stepped into the small bathroom of the hotel room that he and Emily were sharing, but unbeknownst to the dark haired agent, he had left the door open a crack, for two reasons, firstly in case she needed anything, and secondly so he could eavesdrop. He knew it was wrong he just couldn't help it. While she talked in the other room, he stripped off his soaking wet pants, and his boxers, deciding against a shower because of the state of his back; he might put a fearless face to the world but he did not seek out pain or danger. The call in the other room ended with a laugh and a promise to be careful. As Derek finished cleaning himself up so he could redress he pondered the conversation he had just heard…well the bits and pieces at least. He wondered what had been said on Garcia's end…

"…yeah…trap set…silent…my reminder…drowned rat comment…should have seen…no…picture…sorry…ringing…that's….yeah…he'll…not…already…has an…ego…Night talk soon." That's when the call had ended. He was left baffled and confused, but that's what he got for eavesdropping. He decided to let it go, and finished dressing quickly so he could let Emily get some sleep.

Emily had taken the phone from Derek and moved as far away from the bathroom as possible.

She spoke quietly into the phone. "Girl you have no idea how funny this was."

"Really?" the tech asked.

"Yeah, he came in bragging about it being all set, and how he put the phone on silent, but that was my reminder. I could not believe how he looked. You remember showing me that picture of Reid from LA where Morgan made that that drowned rat comment to Reid when he got out of the pool at Lila Archer's?

"Yeah but I only saw the picture, did not get the story."

"No? I can't believe that they did not tell you, I've even been told. But anyway, if Reid looked like a drowned rat, then Morgan looked like the leader of a tribe of mud men."

"Please tell me you got a picture of that." Garcia said with hope tingeing her voice.

"Oh yeah I got a picture, it needs some photo shop work though if you get my drift."

"Hey, Morgan's phone is ringing…it's someone named Colette Franklin."

Emily dropped the phone as Garcia was speaking.

"Sorry 'bout that, phone slipped. You said his phone was ringing?"

"Yeah." She repeated what she had said before.

"Why is she calling him this time of morning, You know what, I'll let you interrogate him about why his phone is ringing with some strange woman calling when we get back, I won't even mention it. At least we know that the signal is working really well; but I am not going to tell him that; he already has an ego the size of Texas."

"You're right but it looks so damned good on him. Well get some sleep, and you guys stay safe. You want a wake up call?

"No that's all right. Good night Garcia, you get some sleep too ok?"

"Will do my pretty little profiler"

Emily laughed as she hung up the phone. Moments later Derek came out of the bathroom and told her to get some sleep.

As she crawled into the bed he took his place at the window, resuming the vigil watching the car that had stolen a little girl from their midst, the scrapes on his back more than enough to keep him awake with the dull ache they caused.

Hotch looked at his phone. Garcia had just sent him a text to update him on the situation in Pennsylvania. Everything was under control there, now to try and get things back under control on the road…

* * *

In the spinning SUV Rossi put gentle pressure on the brakes and turned gently against the spin; praying desperately that he could prevent the impact that was almost certainly going to happen. He lost count of the number of times that the SUV spun, or maybe his brain refused to count; refused to believe that something might delay them from getting that frightened girl back into her mother's arms. Images of his team, and his friends flashed before his eyes. This could not be happening; they had been through too much. Drawing on every last bit of his strong Catholic faith he began praying the rosary in his head as he fought the spin again.

* * *

Hotch desperately hoped his friend would be able to bring the large vehicle under control. He watched as DC police drove up; sirens wailing, lights flashing and made the driver of the Volvo move to the shoulder. They remained in their vehicles for the moment as it was too dangerous with the SUV not yet under control. It was like watching a horror film where you knew the beautiful coed was going to die, but could do nothing but watch through the cracks of your fingers as you covered your eyes. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Hotch expected to hear the screech of crushing metal, so the sudden dead silence was even scarier. The SUV had come to rest with the right front bumper of the SUV resting against the driver side door. Hotch looked skyward thanking everything out there that this situation had ended how it did.

* * *

Rossi leaned his head forward resting it on the steering wheel of the SUV. He let out the breath he did not even realize he was holding. Ziva leaned over and rested her head against him. She released the death grip she had been holding on her Star of David. Tilting her head she looked in the backseat and saw everyone in the backseat still sleeping soundly.

"Dave, look" she said beginning to laugh, "They are sleeping like boulders"

"Rocks, Bella, sleeping like rocks" he said chuckling a bit.

"How…oh never mind." Ziva said.

The laughter had awoken Reid and Tony.

"What's going on Rossi?" Reid asked rubbing his hands against his eyes.

"Well, we were almost in a horrible car crash, but my world renowned driving skills prevented it."

"Oh good." He said putting his head back against the window. He almost instantly started snoring softly.

"Did he even wake up, or was he sleep-talking?" Tony asked

"You never know with that kid" Rossi replied putting the car into reverse as the Metro cops walked up to the car guns drawn.

"I wonder what that's all about" said Ziva

They watched as the cops pulled the driver from the car and muscled him to the ground fighting to gain control of the man as he struggled to get away. Just as they thought the cops had won the man broke free and took off running. He ran directly in front of their SUV. Ziva, giving Rossi a look, jumped out and ran after the man who was slip sliding across the icy road. Giving chase, she got within arms reach of him and reached out, grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked him backwards. His feet and arms went flailing as he landed on his back. He looked up in confusion at the person who now had a black boot resting on his family jewels and a glock pointed at his head.

"Move, I dare you" Ziva told the man.

He didn't dare.

A/N: Thanks to Reidfanatic for pointing out a big error before this was posted. It was corrected after she edited it, so any errors left are my own. Thanks for reading, please review if you want to know what happens next!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Wow, it has been way too long since the last time I updated. I was not really sure which way I wanted this story to go next and I am still not entirely sure what is going to happen next. I want to thank my beta REIDFANATIC once again for all her assistance. This chapter is dedicated to an awesome fellow author, BrilliantDarkness. If you have not read her series starring Reid and the original character Maggie, they are a must read. So much talent there! Well here it is, sorry it's shorter than the rest.

Chapter 21

Ziva maintained control of the suspect with controlled pressure on his family jewels as the DC police officers jogged up.

"Wow, you're quick" a young blond cop said as he knelt to the ground to cuff the suspect.

"I've had some practice, and he did not have much of a head start on me, Officer Jackson." Ziva replied holstering her weapon as she glanced at the young man's name plate on his shirt. "What is he being arrested for if I may ask?"

"Oh well, he's got warrants for three counts of murder, five counts of attempted murder, and eight counts of rape and sodomy. We have been looking for this guy for several weeks. I can't believe this is how we caught him."

"You have a solid case?" Ziva asked as Rossi pulled up next to them in the SUV.

"Rock solid; eye witnesses, DNA, trophies, anything a DA could ever want. He's just been running from hidey hole to hidey hole, and apparently stealing plates off cars along the way."

Walking to the SUV she turned, "Good luck, if you need anything from us, please get in touch with us; myself at NCIS, my partner for the evening at the BAU at FBI Quantico. Ziva David, and SSA David Rossi, but now we must be on our way; we have a missing girl to attend to." She said to the officer as she was climbing into the warm car.

Rossi gave the young officer a one handed wave as he put the SUV into reverse and headed back to the highway. "Hotch and the others already headed on, we are only a few minutes behind them. No word from the rest of the team."

"Don't they say Good news is no news?"

"No, but close, No news is good news. He said with a flitting smile. Get some sleep Ziva, I value my life but your driving is preferable to Reid's, I will need you to take over in a few hours. Rest easy Bella, I'm watching over you."

Smiling she closed her eyes and laid her head back willing herself to sleep.

* * *

As the SUV he was driving sped northward Hotch prayed they would make it in time. They stopped a few times for coffee, bathroom breaks and fuel, but other than that they kept a steady speed towards where two of his team mates were keeping a vigil to keep one small girl safe. As the sun began to rise over the horizon they crossed through the Cumberland Gap.

* * *

As the alarm on his phone began to go off Daniel sat up and stretched, lit a cigarette and moved to the bathroom to relieve himself. He set the cigarette on the edge of the sink as he washed his face. As he turned off the water, he heard Brianna wake, whimpering.

"Mama?" she called fear evident in her voice.

"It's ok Brianna. Everything is ok." Daniel said to her as he walked over to her. He picked her up and took her to the sink. Setting her on the ledge he filled a cup with water and gave it to the little girl who drank deeply. As she set her cup down her hand brushed the cigarette he had left burning on the sink. She recoiled in pain crying out as she slipped of the edge of the counter where she started crying even louder.

"Owie, owie!" she cried holding her hand up and pointing to her mouth. There was blood dripping from her mouth.

"Oh quiet, you're all right. Put this on your mouth" he told her as he snuffed out the still burning cigarette with one hand and handed her a washcloth with the other. "We've got to get going."

Daniel never bothered to see how badly Brianna had burned her hand or what her injury to her mouth was. Truth was he did not care that much. He was just ready to get back on the road. He picked up the little girl and headed for the door. He made his way to the car and loaded her into the car seat, he rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He was going to make it to his destination that day. Then his mom could deal with the brat.

He never noticed the curtains twitch in the room next door to his old one. Morgan had brushed against them as he stood to wake Prentiss. Their plan was to let their perp get ahead of them by a few minutes. They quickly gathered their things and got in their rental car. Calling Garcia to find out which way Daniel had gone they began to once again track their prey.

A/N: Please, please, please leave a review. How else shall I know if you are enjoying this or not? Thanks :D


End file.
